Hellion Genesis
Hellion Genesis details the accounts of several wanderers in an apocalyptic wasteland as they attempt to reach their own goals. Story The post-apocalyptic future is brought about as it usually is by the government's ambition. Having obtained biological samples from the planets that make up our solar system, scientists set to work on replicating whatever lifeforms could have adapted to survive on those worlds. The result was the Genus Demonicus. The Demonicus brought with them a necrophyte plague which slowly kills its victims before transforming them into Demonicus drones. Characters :Yasmine Martel, knight: nanotechnology :After her father helped to engineer the Demonicus, he created a set of weapons and armor composed of nanotechnology which he passed onto Martel in order to defeat the hell he had unleashed. :Zambie, undead viral: bone saw :Zambie is a voodoo child and the protege of elite blood sorcerers. He bears a skull painted on his face in pale white makeup. He wears his dark hair in long dreadlock ropes. :Riana Mason, undead viral: calcium sword :A reanimated corpse of a bride, Riana travels the land in search of a groom. :Reid Bourne, knight-like: shining sword :Dressed in a knight's shredded battle armor, Bourne reborn walks the narrow path of valiant righteousness and self-sacrifice. His true identity is unknown as the face beneath the mask is never seen. :Payne, dark knight: skull rapier :Payne is the fourth to don the armor of the Majestic Shroud Lord Xelecrawn. Like Reid, Payne travels for the sake of righteousness but is unhampered by such lofty ideals as upholding law and equality. As long as evil has a face and throat to slit, Payne will persist. :Huxley, witchblade: spear (dark) :A dark enchantress with a nasty habit of ripping through whatever stands in her path be they human or monster, Huxley's only concern is the establishment of her reign. :Sjaxem, ghost-like: sword/shuriken :Sjaxem decimates the hordes using his sentient blade possessed by the spirit of mad mind Aeon Digeros. :Skurj, undead viral: twin swords (worn) :The ancient prince of a castle built on the Island of Ascension, Skurj was initially meant to learn fencing, but he disappeared from the island for years. When he returned to the island having visited the Orient and learned the way of the ninja, he found his home destroyed. Sometime while in Europe, he was transformed into a chiropteran. Typically, he dresses in black. An uncommon undead monster like Zambie, Skurj is less concerned with the mass undead which have overrun the world than he is with his own need to dance through a rain of blood. :Raven, black-clad assassin: twin swords :A mysterious creature if there ever was one, Raven's methods are far more sneaky and underhanded than any other. :Q'row'nik, half-viral undead: chain-blade :Zambie's brother born while his mother was infected and transformed by the necrophyte plague. Q'row'nik's face is hideously disfigured thus he wears a series of masks to conceal his deformity. :Silas Crosse, masked assassin: twin blades :Taking a cue from his enigmatic niece, Silas dons a mask to obscure his identity, but he is still the same manic spy he always was. :Cain Valen, vampire: knife/shuriken :Shriek, vampire: serrated knife/handgun :Trejette, punisher: switch-knife/handgun :Drifter, vagrant: hunting knife/handgun :A man whose past is the source of his waking nightmares, the Drifter had lost his family at the hands of a mafia hitman. In vengeance, he killed the murderer and his family in horrible ways and moved on in pursuit of all others involved with the mafia. Creation Hellion Genesis began as a fighting game modeled after Hunter: the Reckoning.